


Soul Science

by singularweed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Soul Sex, fucking gay ass old men thats what this is, kind of?, short little warm up drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularweed/pseuds/singularweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster's doing research on the nature of SOULs. Asgore gets really fucking gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Science

In retrospect, perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to perform experiments on his soul in public.

Gaster gasped and ground his teeth, desperately trying to pay attention to his work. A daunting task, considering the large man grinding against him from behind.

“Y-your majesty, is this really the time…?”

“Be quiet, doctor. Weren’t  _ you  _ the one who was just playing with that pretty soul? I really would love to--” Asgore accentuated his statement with a rough grind. “Help you out.”

Gaster gulped, trying to stop the jitters shaking his whole frame. He desperately tried to pull his soul back into his ribcage before it was too late.

Too late.

Asgore’s hand reached forward lightning fast and he gripped the oozing heart.

“Aah-- A- Asgore!”

Gaster slapped his hand over his own mouth. That was  _ not _ meant to slip out. A hearty chuckle resounded from behind him.

“Golly, Gaster. I didn’t know you enjoyed…” Asgore gave his soul a squeeze. Slick droplets oozed out of it, splattering onto Gaster’s notes. “This, ah, ‘treatment.’”

Gaster cursed the sparks of pleasure flying through his body. The king’s movements were clouding his judgement, but maybe he  _ wanted _ his judgement to be clouded. But he really did have to finish his soul research, and hell, he didn’t even know anymo-

A particularly rough thrust came from behind. Gaster gasped, clutching at the table for leverage. He ground his teeth together. He would  _ not _ give Asgore the satisfaction of hearing him moan. Asgore clicked his tongue.

“Doctor Gaster, I really appreciated the beautiful noise you made for me earlier. Now, you’re being awfully quiet.” Gaster stared resolutely down at his ruined notes, trying to ignore the slick liquid covering them. He took a shaky breath.

“King Asgore, I’m not sure what you-”

Asgore slid two fingers across Gaster’s soul. Gaster clenched his teeth together tighter. No, no, he wouldn’t give in qute yet--

“Gaster. I want you to  _ scream _ .”

Asgore yanked the soul away from Gaster’s view.

“Asgore- wh-”

Something slick and soft slid across Gaster’s soul. The sensation sent a wave of pleasure immediately flooding his senses, and Gaster’s vision went white for a moment. What the hell was the king doing?

Gaster whipped his head around and nearly fainted at the sight before him. There was his soul, and… A tongue. A tongue dripping in viscous, black liquid. Drool leaked from Asgore’s mouth. Asgore smiled. He smiled that big, goofy smile that the people of the Underground loved so much. And he spoke.

“Now, let me repeat myself, doctor. Will you scream for me?”

As if that was even a question anymore.

  
  
  



End file.
